Love for The Gisaeng
by haebaragi
Summary: YUNJAE. FEMJJ. Jaejoong tidak sekalipun berkeinginan menjadi seorang kisaeng. Takdirnya sebagai putri dari kisaeng yang mengharuskannya mewarisi status ibunya, lantas bekerja untuk menghibur raja serta para bangsawan. Dengan dipekerjakan di istana, ia tak kuasa mencegah rasa cintanya kepada Yunho. Ia yang hanya golongan kelas rendahan, jatuh cinta terhadap yang mulia putra mahkota.


**I own nothing but this YUNJAE fanfiction  
AU (Dinasti Joseon), GENDERSWITCH, STRAIGHT, OoC & (miss) typo, ringan**

.

.

**Love for The Gisaeng**

.

.

Petikan kecapi mengiringi tarian gemulai kisaeng Xiah, yang mampu menyampaikan perasaannya lewat gerak badannya yang berirama. Namun perhatian Pangeran Jeong terpusat pada sang pemetik kecapi yang begitu memesona di matanya. _Gache_ yang dikenakan _yeoja_ itu tidak berlebihan, dengan tambahan aksesori bunga, pita hijau tua yang senada _chima hanbok_nya, serta tusuk rambut _binyeo_ yang bagian ujungnya menyerupai burung merak.

Tanpa sadar Pangeran Jeong tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari sang kisaeng. Ini memang kali pertamanya turut hadir dalam penyambutan utusan asing yang menampilkan hiburan dari para kisaeng—yang sebagian besar juga dipekerjakan di rumah sakit istana.

Sang pangeran terus menaruh minat segenap waktu. Dengan napas tertahan dan mata yang tak lelah memandang, ia terjerat daya pikat sang kisaeng. Hingga tak sengaja pandangan keduanya bertemu, dan seketika Pangeran Jeong seperti terlempar dari kemeriahan aula. Suara nyanyian dan alat musik seakan tak lagi terdengar.

Sungguh _yeoja_ berbibir merah itu telah menenggelamkannya dalam pesona sepasang mata hitam yang bagaikan lautan tenang. Padahal mata hanyalah mata, alat penglihatan yang menerima rangsang cahaya, tak semestinya menjelma menjadi lubang hitam yang mengisapnya kuat tanpa senoktah harapan untuk membebaskan diri.

.

* * *

.

_"Putra Mahkota kabur lagi!" teriak seorang kasim yang semula mendapatkan tugas untuk memastikan bahwa Pangeran Jeong betul-betul mempelajari bahasa Tionghoa Klasik. Namun pangeran yang cerdik itu berhasil mengelabuinya lagi. Kali ini dengan meminta Pangeran Yoochun, sang adik yang lahir dari salah seorang selir, untuk mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya dan duduk manis di perpustakaan._

_Sementara itu sang _hwangtaeja_ berlarian riang sampai memasuki kawasan pedepokan istana yang di dalamnya terdapat taman cantik serta kolam ikan mas koki. Rasa ingin tahunya yang menggebu mendorongnya untuk berpetualang ke pasar. Akan tetapi sebelum tujuannya tercapai, ia yang terlalu bersemangat tidak menyadari sesosok makhluk mungil yang terinjak kakinya. Seketika langkah seribunya memelan hingga terhenti tatkala raungan cempreng itu mengganggu indra pendengarnya._

_"Meong~"_

_Makhluk yang sekujur tubuhnya ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus berwarna gelap itu seolah-olah masih menyuarakan protesnya. Sang pangeran sontak kehilangan kata-kata, bukan karena kucing berwajah kecil itu, namun lantaran seorang gadis manis yang sebelumnya memungut hewan lucu tersebut, yang kini memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

_"Mengapa diam saja? Jiji kesakitan—kau harus minta maaf…."_

_Gadis belia yang rambut panjangnya dikepang satu tersebut tampak menahan tangis. Bahkan Pangeran Jeong bisa menangkap adanya getar dalam suara halus yang pemiliknya tak lebih tinggi darinya itu._

_Cukup lama Pangeran Jeong terdiam. Agaknya ia masih terheran-heran lantaran diperlakukan dengan sangat biasa di lingkungan istana. Barangkali gadis itu tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, atau mungkin memang anak baru yang dibawa ke pedepokan istana untuk dilatih seni. Dan ia justru terpaku saat sang gadis mungil tersebut mengelus lembut salah satu kaki depan si kucing yang tadi dipanggilnya Jiji, sembari menyebut diri sendiri sebagai seorang _eomma_._

_"Maafkan aku…," ucap Pangeran Jeong dengan tulus. Ia lantas menggerakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Jiji, mengelusnya pelan sampai kucing itu tak lagi menolak sentuhannya, "Aku tidak sengaja, Jiji-_ya_…. Kau mau memaafkanku, bukan?"_

_Sebelum mendapatkan jawaban, seruan wanita membuat sang gadis kelabakan, "Jaejoong!"_

_Tanpa sempat berpamitan, gadis itu berlari kecil meninggalkan Pangeran Jeong, bersama segala daya tarik yang begitu melekat di hati sang pemuda._

_"Jaejoong—itukah namamu?"_

_Gadis ber_hanbok_ merah itu berhenti. Gerakannya anggun ketika ia berbalik, lalu menjawab dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan, "Kim Jaejoong…."_

.

* * *

.

Masih, Pangeran Jeong tak mampu mengalihkan atensinya dari sang kisaeng. Sosok rupawan itu sanggup memikatnya tanpa perlu melakukan apapun. Ia telah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali bertemu pandang dengan _yeoja_ bermata bulat nan jernih itu.

Lantas suatu memori kembali muncul ke permukaan manakala penglihatannya tertuju pada _jeogori_ yang dikenakan _yeoja_ itu. Sebuah _norigae_ merah dengan hiasan kupu-kupu dikaitkan pada tali _jeogori_—menggantung elok mempermanis atasan _hanbok_ jingga sang kisaeng yang sedikit transparan.

Kemudian ia memberikan isyarat kepada kasim kepercayaannya untuk mendekat, dan membisikkan sesuatu sambil sesekali melirik sang kisaeng yang masih menampilkan pertunjukan menawannya di tengah aula.

.

* * *

.

_Pangeran Jeong tak jera untuk kembali berulah sebelum ia benar-benar tak mampu kabur dari para pengawalnya. Kali ini bukan tanpa sengaja ia mendatangi pedepokan istana. Dilihatnya gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tengah mengangkat dua ember kayu yang penuh berisi air dan berdiri dengan satu kaki. Sesekali air di dalam ember tumpah ketika Jaejoong kurang seimbang, bahkan gadis mungil dengan _hanbok_ hijau itu terjatuh lebih dari sekali._

_Dari semak-semak yang menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi, Pangeran Jeong menatap geram pada wanita cantik yang menghampiri Jaejoong hanya untuk kembali memenuhi air di dalam ember._

_Memangnya apa kesalahan Jaejoong sampai mendapatkan hukuman seberat itu?_

_Mendapati peluang untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, ia segera menghambur ke tempat Jaejoong dan menerjang kedua ember itu. Lalu tanpa sepatah kata ia menarik lengan Jaejoong agar bangkit dan berlari bersamanya keluar istana. Ia pun belum membiarkan Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa penasaran lantaran ia hanya meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya begitu si gadis hendak mengajukan pertanyaan._

_Tak jauh dari gerbang samping yang dijaga ketat oleh dua orang pengawal, namun sedang sepi karena tak ada hilir mudik pedati yang mengantarkan bahan pangan ke dapur istana, ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jaejoong. Lantas gadis itu lekas mengerti dan berlari kecil menghampiri para penjaga pintu besar tersebut._

_"_Eoreushin_," panggil Jaejoong dengan sedikit waswas._

_"Mengapa kau berkeliaran di sini?" tanya salah seorang pengawal yang bertubuh tinggi kurus, "Kalau kau dari pedepokan, bukankah sekarang masih jam latihan?"_

_"Aku datang ke sini karena diutus _Seonsang_. Ia membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Katanya sebentar saja, dan _Seonsang_ tidak suka menunggu atau aku yang akan mendapatkan hukuman__…."_

_Kedua pengawal itu tampak tidak tega melihat wajah memelas Jaejoong. Kemudian mereka seperti berebut untuk memenuhi panggilan palsu tersebut. Seharusnya memang tak ada yang mampu menolak untuk bersua dengan seorang kisaeng _haengsu_—wanita penghibur yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi di antara kalangannya._

_"Kalian berdua saja…," imbuh Jaejoong setelah pemuda bermata sipit yang mengajaknya kabur itu mengisyaratkannya untuk lebih berani._

_Sepasang pengawal itu terlihat berpikir keras pada awalnya, sampai keputusan bodoh diambil keduanya disertai senyum cabul. Pangeran Jeong segera memanfaatkan kesempatan dan kembali menarik lengan Jaejoong. Kali ini sang pangeran tidak hanya bermimpi untuk keluar istana tanpa pengawalan. Ia tampak begitu senang, sama halnya dengan Jaejoong yang sejak diboyong ke istana belum pernah diizinkan pergi ke luar._

_"Aku pasti akan melaporkan mereka kepada _Pyeha_," gumam Pangeran Jeong ketika teringat dua pengawalnya yang begitu dungu._

_"Kau pernah berbicara dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar?" sahut Jaejoong yang mendengar suara pelan Pangeran Jeong. Tentu karena jarak keduanya yang cukup dekat. Sebab sedari tadi pemuda itu tak kunjung melepaskan genggaman di lengannya._

_"Aa—sebenarnya mengapa kau dihukum?" Pangeran Jeong mengalihkan topik, tetapi ia pun ingin mendapatkan jawabannya._

_"Eh?"_

_"Tadi—kau dihukum mengangkat dua ember dengan satu kaki, bukan?" Pangeran Jeong jadi sedikit meragukan anggapannya._

_Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, dan wajahnya yang berseri berubah menjadi murung. Alhasil Pangeran Jeong jadi menyesal sudah menanyakannya._

_"Aku hanya mengatakan tidak mau menjadi _gisaeng_—karena aku tidak ingin seperti _Eomma_. Tapi aku tetap tidak boleh pulang. Terus waktu latihan berjalan di atas tali, aku sengaja tidak sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Jadi aku dihukum__…__._

_Aku juga disuruh untuk berlatih mengambil napas di dalam air—dan harus lebih lama dari teman-teman, atau aku tidak boleh keluar dari air sebelum berhasil melakukannya…."_

_Pangeran Jeong jadi terenyuh mengetahui kenyataan itu, dan ia belum mengerti bagaimana cara membebaskan Jaejoong dari belenggu mereka._

_"Berapa usiamu?" tanyanya lembut._

_Jaejoong terlihat menghitung dengan jemarinya sebelum menjawab dengan yakin, "Delapan."_

_Pangeran menunjukkan senyumnya, sebelum kembali mengajak gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu untuk berlari menerjang kerumunan orang di pasar. Ia pun mudah membaur lantaran penampilannya yang tidak mencolok._

_"Bagaimana dengan Jiji? Apa kakinya sudah sehat?" Yunho sedikit berteriak ketika menanyakannya karena suara-suara di sekitarnya yang saling bersahutan._

_Jaejoong menggumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Dan dia selalu menemaniku saat aku kesepian," jawabnya tak kalah kencang, namun tetap tertelan kebisingan pasar._

_"Aku jadi iri pada Jiji," ujar Pangeran Jeong terus terang, tetapi Jaejoong tidak paham alasan seorang pemuda yang menurutnya tampan itu merasa sirik terhadap seekor kucing._

_Melihat penjual cendera mata, Pangeran Jeong menarik Jaejoong untuk mampir. "Biasanya anak perempuan suka yang seperti ini," katanya karena teringat kebiasaan ibunya yang mengenakan hiasan cantik di rambut, "—kau ingin yang mana?"_

_"Ini pasti mahal…," lirih Jaejoong yang permintaannya tidak pernah diluluskan oleh ibunya._

_"Tidak apa-apa, pilih saja. Aku punya cukup uang…."_

_"Benarkah?" Jaejoong tak enak hati jika merepotkan pemuda itu._

_"Kau juga boleh mengambil berapapun yang kau mau…."_

_Namun Jaejoong hanya memilih satu _norigae_ merah berhiaskan simbol kupu-kupu, yang menampakkan dekorasi manik-manik menyerupai mutiara di antara benang-benang halus yang berumbai-rumbai._

_Pangeran Jeong jadi tahu kalau Jaejoong menyukai warna merah. "Itu saja?" tanyanya._

_Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. Sesaat kemudian ia tampak gelisah sebelum mengutarakan keinginannya, "A-apa aku boleh mencobanya?"_

_Sekali lagi Pangeran Jeong menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "Tentu."_

_Jaejoong ikut tersenyum, lalu mengaitkan _norigae_ yang menurutnya cantik itu di tali atasan _hanbok_nya. Senyumnya pun lebih lebar karena ia sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini selalu diangankannya._

_Dan Pangeran Jeong juga merasa senang melihat senyum lebar Jaejoong. Tak lupa ia mengeluarkan koin untuk membayarnya._

_Tanpa disangka-sangka, si penjual nyaris memekik lantaran melihat sebutir koin yang diangsurkan sang pemuda, "K-koin emas?!"_

_Awalnya ia tergiur dengan mata uang logam yang terbuat dari emas itu, tetapi ia masih mampu berpikir realistis dalam keadaan tersebut._

_"Hei, Bocah, kau mencuri, ya?!"_

_Jaejoong turut tersentak mendengar suara keras si penjual aksesori. Beberapa orang pun jadi memusatkan perhatian kepada mereka._

_"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Kau bahkan bisa dipenggal karena tuduhanmu yang tak berdasar itu!" tuding Pangeran Jeong tanpa rasa takut._

_Si penjual justru terkekeh-kekeh meremehkan, "Ternyata sudah pintar bicara kau, Bocah…. Tapi mari kita lihat siapa yang menang."_

_Pangeran Jeong mulai panik karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi._

_"Pengawal! Oi, Pengawal, ada copet di sini!"_

_Dugaannya tepat sasaran. Cepat atau lambat si penjual pasti akan memanggil pengawal kerajaan yang tengah patroli._

_"Hei, lepas! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Pangeran Jeong ketika dibekuk oleh dua orang pengawal yang agaknya tidak pernah bertugas di dalam istana sehingga tidak mengenalinya. Sementara itu Jaejoong juga diamankan pengawal lainnya._

_"Kalian pasti akan menyesal kalau tahu siapa aku! Dengar baik-baik, aku ini—"_

_Pangeran Jeong tidak mampu membeberkan jati dirinya ketika tatapannya berserobok dengan sepasang mata Jaejoong—yang tampak teduh laksana permukaan tenang lautan di kala malam, namun sanggup berbicara lebih banyak dibandingkan kata-kata. Dan ia menemukan rasa takut yang tersirat nyata di dalamnya._

_"Kim Jaejoong! Akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah merasakan hukuman lagi!" pekik Pangeran Jeong saat ia digelandang semakin menjauhi Jaejoong, "Kau bisa menggenggam janjiku! Aku tak akan berujar jika tak sanggup menepatinya!"_

.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong melangkah tenang menuju istana putra mahkota dengan kecapi yang ia panggul di punggung. _Jeonmo_—topi lebarnya—yang bermotif bunga menutupi seluruh wajahnya dari pandangan orang sekitar karena adanya kain berserat tipis yang mengelilinginya. Di luar pekerjaannya, ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk menunjukkan wajahnya kepada pria asing, sesuai kebijakan yang mesti dipatuhi.

Seorang kasim menunjukkan jalan baginya dengan membawa sebuah lentera. Kasim yang sama dengan yang mengatakan padanya bahwa putra mahkota tengah menunggunya—putra raja yang kabarnya akan segera menggantikan posisi ayahnya, yang selama ini dikirim ke istana ibu suri agar tak banyak berulah.

Jaejoong mengulum senyum karena teringat bahwa Pangeran Jeong begitu istimewa. Ia sampai tak bisa menghitung berapa kali sang pangeran berusaha kabur hanya demi keluar istana tanpa pengawalan. Dan kisaeng _haengsu_ pun tak bisa menghukumnya setiap kali Pangeran Jeong mengajaknya bermain di luar istana. Bahkan tak ada lagi cambukan rotan di betisnya, yang menurutnya paling ringan dibandingkan hukuman lainnya.

"Youngwoong memberi salam kepada Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota…."

Jaejoong hendak membungkuk, namun isyarat tangan Pangeran Jeong menghentikannya.

Ketika sudah berdua saja di ruangan pribadi sang putra mahkota, justru keheningan merajai cukup lama. Jaejoong yang biasanya piawai melayani para pelanggan dengan kecakapannya menjadi teman bicara pun seperti menguap entah ke mana. Begitu pula dengan Pangeran Jeong yang masih canggung hanya untuk menawari seduhan teh kepada Jaejoong.

"Kemarilah…," panggil Pangeran Jeong setelah menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Jaejoong menurut dan lebih mendekat kepada Pangeran Jeong yang duduk bersila menghadap satu set peralatan minum teh. Ia yang mengerti dengan keinginan sang pangeran segera meracikkan teh tanpa diminta.

"Jadi kau menggunakan nama Youngwoong ketika bekerja…," gumam Pangeran Jeong lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dari jarak yang begitu dekat, rupa elok Jaejoong semakin membiusnya, "Tapi aku lebih menyukai Kim Jaejoong…."

Kegiatan Jaejoong sempat terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan Pangeran Jeong. Ia tersenyum tipis tanpa berani memandang sang pangeran, lantas kembali menuangkan seduhan tehnya ke cawan yang hendak ia suguhkan.

Dan sepanjang malam itu keduanya hanya menikmati seduhan teh sembari berbagi cerita semasa mereka tak bersama.

.

* * *

.

Malam berikutnya Jaejoong kembali dijemput oleh seorang kasim untuk menjadi kawan bercakap-cakap Pangeran Jeong. Lantas ia dimintai komentar setelah sang pangeran menyelesaikan lukisannya.

"Bambu—dipuji karena tidak gugur daun, bahkan selama musim dingin," ungkap Jaejoong ketika mengamati lukisan pertama Pangeran Jeong yang menggunakan teknik goresan kaligrafi, "—serta tumbuh lurus; melambangkan integritas orang yang berilmu…."

Pangeran Jeong mengulum senyum, kemudian mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan pada lukisan lainnya.

"Anggrek—dikagumi karena anggun serta harumnya yang lembut. Persik—bertunas di awal musim semi, di antara salju musim dingin yang masih tersisa; merupakan simbol kekuatan. Bunga seruni—dapat bertahan sampai akhir musim gugur menjelang musim dingin; mencerminkan keteguhan….

Empat tanaman bangsawan yang selalu bisa menjadi panutan…," imbuh Jaejoong di akhir kalimatnya. Tak tertinggal senyum tipisnya yang selama ini membuat para pria bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang biasa kau lukis?"

"Bunga teratai, karena saya mengaguminya…."

"Hm … bunga kesucian yang melambangkan kemurnian—tetap bersih meskipun hidup di lingkungan yang berlumpur…."

Keduanya bertukar pandang untuk kesekian kalinya, dan kali ini pun Jaejoong tak sanggup membalas tatapan tegas namun lembut itu lebih lama.

"Bagiku, engkau lah bunga teratai dalam wujud manusia—yang mampu menjaga kesucian di tengah dunia hiburan yang begitu menyilaukan, namun kotor…."

Jaejoong kembali merasakan dadanya yang berdebar tak biasa, namun ia menyukainya. Dan ia tak mencoba membenarkan pernyataan Pangeran Jeong, kendati tak ada yang salah dengan itu semua. Pun ia seperti lupa untuk bernapas manakala sebelah telapak lebar Pangeran Jeong yang hangat menangkup pipinya. Setengah sadar ia menutup kedua matanya ketika perlahan sang pangeran mengikis jarak dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang begitu lembut serta mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

.

"Ku dengar kau mahir menulis puisi, bahkan menyanyikan _sijo_…."

Pangeran Jeong berusaha tetap bersikap biasa biarpun jemarinya masih sedikit gemetar. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

"Aku ingin di pertemuan berikutnya kita bertukar puisi."

"_Songgwahaomnida_, _Jeonha_ … tapi besok saya memiliki janji menemani para utusan asing untuk berkeliling negeri…."

Sudah sepatutnya seorang kisaeng tampil menawan, juga berpendidikan dan berbudaya. Namun tanpa nyali atau keberanian, ia tak pantas menjadi salah satunya. Itulah mengapa Jaejoong berani untuk berkata tidak.

Pangeran Jeong malah tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku tidak mengatakan harus besok, bukan? Aku pun tahu kalau kau berusaha profesional dalam bekerja."

"_Manggeuksaomnida_, _Jeonha_…."

"Dan lagi, panggil aku Yunho…. Bukankah permintaanku amat sederhana?"

.

* * *

.

_Ketika engkau menjelajahi lautan, akan sulit untuk kembali,  
meski dengan kebulatan tekad engkau berlayar mengarungi.  
Di bawah pendar rembulan penuh yang terang … __engkau pergi.  
Gulungan ombak yang tak kasatmata lekas sekali membawamu terombang-ambing…,_

Malam ini Jaejoong mulai nyaman duduk bersisian dengan Yunho, juga menggunakan meja yang sama untuk menulis puisi. Namun potongan baris terakhirnya ia tulis dengan _hangeul_, membuat Yunho mengernyitkan kening.

_… dalam kebimbangan rasa … dalam kegamangan hati…._

Para bangsawan terpelajar yang mampu menulis dan membaca _hanja_, tentu tidak akan sudi menggunakan _hangeul_. Dan entah mengapa Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yunho belum mempelajarinya.

"Bersediakah kau mengajariku _hangeul_?"

Jaejoong sempat meragukan pendengarannya. Ia kira Yunho sama dengan para bangsawan lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai dari puisiku? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana bila kau menuliskannya dengan _hangeul_…. Dan aku semakin kagum padamu—tulisanmu sungguh berkarakter…."

_Langit tidak menciptakan seseorang dengan harkat di atas atau di bawah orang lainnya.  
Tiap manusia bebas untuk mencintai dan dicintai…._

Jaejoong sempat menahan napas membaca rangkaian kata yang ditulis oleh Yunho.

Bolehkah ia berharap agar semua manusia berpikir sama dengan Yunho? Agar tak ada lagi kesenjangan status sosial yang begitu lebar. Egoiskah ia?

Ia tak mampu menolak tatkala Yunho meraih tangan kirinya dan menyematkan sebuah cincin giok hijau di jari manisnya. Lantas sang pangeran mengecup tangannya dengan penuh penghayatan, membuat hatinya dipenuhi berbagai rasa hingga nyaris menyesakkan.

Semenjak menjadi seorang kisaeng kelas atas, ia menetapkan bayaran tinggi dan terkenal pongah. Anehnya, para bangsawan justru mengaku penasaran terhadap dirinya dan semakin mengejarnya.

Ia cakap bernegosiasi serta lihai mengolah kata. Ia juga mengupayakan berbagai cara demi menjaga kesuciannya. Ia pun telah membuktikan bahwa tak selamanya perempuan bisa ditundukkan oleh laki-laki, karena kenyataannya ia mampu untuk menundukkan mereka.

Tetapi tidak di hadapan seorang Yunho—ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia telah takluk kepada sang putra mahkota … yang tak sepatutnya ia cinta.

Bagi wanita penghibur seperti dirinya, menunjukkan air mata merupakan kelemahan. Namun kelemahan yang terbesar adalah ketika ia membiarkan hatinya jatuh cinta.

Dan malam itu, ditemani pendar lentera yang temaram, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sakit yang berujung kesemuan surga dunia….

.

.

.

.

Untuk pasangan yang memadu kasih, kebersamaan merupakan hal yang sangat berharga. Itu pula yang dirasakan oleh Yunho lantaran ia dan Jaejoong tak selalu bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun di hari yang telah dijanjikan untuk bertemu kembali setelah satu periode bulan purnama, Jaejoong justru tak memenuhinya.

Kasimnya berhasil mengorek informasi bahwa Jaejoong telah memiliki seorang _gibu_. Tentu ia sangat geram karena merasa dikhianati. Ia hendak mendatangi rumah kisaeng untuk menuntut penjelasan dari Jaejoong, tetapi kasim kepercayaannya menyatakan bahwa _yeoja_ yang baginya adalah kekasih takdirnya tersebut berujar akan mengunjungi istananya.

Dan penantiannya tak sia-sia malam itu. Jaejoong datang mengenakan _hanbok_ dengan _jeogori_ kuning yang semakin memancarkan keelokan _yeoja_ itu. Sayangnya tak ada senyum yang tersungging di paras ayu Jaejoong.

Hingga terlontarlah deretan kalimat yang tak ingin didengarnya….

"Hamba dilahirkan oleh seorang _gisaeng_, lantas takdir pun mewariskannya kepada hamba. Biarpun tak sedikit yang mengatakan bahwa cara berpikir hamba layaknya para bangsawan, namun hamba hanya bagian dari warga kelas bawah—golongan terendah dalam masyarakat tak ubahnya seorang budak. Jadi inilah kodrat hamba sebagai seorang _gisaeng_, memiliki 'suami' yang merupakan abdi istana….

Dan sesungguhnya hamba sudah beruntung, karena masih ada pria yang bersedia memberikan perlindungan serta dukungan ekonomi kepada hamba—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu," desis Yunho dengan gigi saling menekan untuk meredam amarahnya "—alasanmu sungguh mengada-ada…. Jika kau memang membutuhkan uang, kau tentu bisa memintanya dariku….

Selama ini aku tak pernah membayarmu karena aku tak sekalipun menganggapmu sebagai wanita penghibur—"

"Tapi menghibur adalah profesi saya…."

"Berapa yang kau minta, hah?" tantang Yunho yang kini membalas tatapan nyalang Jaejoong, "Aku bahkan bisa meninggikan kedudukanmu tanpa perlu membayar kepada pemerintah….

Sebetulnya apa lagi yang kau ragukan dariku?"

Jaejoong malah terkekeh tanpa rasa takut, "Hamba sangat paham, _Jeonha_. Tentu Anda bisa mendapatkan apapun yang Anda mau….

Tapi hamba tidak yakin Anda berani menikahi seorang _gisaeng_ yang bahkan berada di posisi yang sama dengan budak. Hamba pun tak ingin hidup menderita karena segala aturan kebangsawanan yang mengikat. Lantas apakah Anda memang siap menerima lirikan mata tidak menyenangkan serta kata-kata menyakitkan yang akan dibisikkan orang-orang di belakang Anda?

Lebih dari itu semua, ada takdir yang mustahil untuk diubah, meskipun Anda membayar pemerintah dengan seluruh harta kerajaan hanya demi sebuah kedudukan yang lebih baik bagi hamba—

—bahwa darah yang mengalir di tubuh hamba adalah darah seorang _gisaeng,_ dan itu tak akan berubah biarpun hamba mati…."

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan semua itu, hah?!"

Yunho menyentak Jaejoong yang semula duduk bersimpuh hingga terbaring tak berdaya di _tatami_. Pun dengan sedikit kasar Yunho menarik ikatan _hanbok_ Jaejoong yang lebih tebal dari biasanya, membuat rajutan mutiara dalam _norigae_ merah itu terurai tak beraturan. Matanya makin memanas saat Jaejoong memalingkan wajah darinya. Terlebih ketika ia melihat sebentuk cincin di genggaman Jaejoong yang terbuka.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" isak Yunho tanpa menyembunyikan kerapuhannya, "Mengapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta jika kau tak berniat membalasnya?"

Yunho tak melihat setetes air mata yang menuruni pelipis Jaejoong saat ia menyembunyikan tangisnya di bahu mungil _yeoja_ itu.

.

* * *

.

_Gibu_ Jaejoong adalah seorang pegawai di kantor pemerintahan. Meskipun bukan benar-benar suami yang berhak mengklaim seorang Jaejoong sebagai istri, terkadang _namja_ itu pun berselisih dengan calon pelanggan karena dorongan rasa posesifnya. Dan _namja_ itu berhak mendapatkan hiburan dari Jaejoong atas status sosial baru yang telah diberikan, walaupun kenyataannya ia tak ubahnya para pelanggan yang harus 'mengemis' kepada sang kisaeng Youngwoong.

"Kau boleh mahir seni, tapi aku yakin kau bukanlah manusia sempurna yang bisa menguasai segala hal. Kali ini kaulah yang harus mengikuti permainanku…."

Mendadak Jaejoong tampak pucat pasi begitu tahu _gibu_nya mengeluarkan _janggi_. Sejak menjadi kisaeng, ia selalu memberikan syarat kepada pelanggan yang ingin menyentuhnya untuk menang darinya dalam suatu permainan terlebih dahulu. Namun catur bukanlah permainan yang dikuasainya. Semestinya ia memang belajar dari Junsu.

Kali ini Jaejoong memilih untuk menjadi seorang pengecut yang mengunci dirinya di dalam kamarnya. Tak ia pedulikan panggilan _gibu_nya yang diselingi usaha untuk menggeser pintunya yang hanya ia sangga dengan sebatang kayu agar tak terbuka. Itu sebabnya ia harus cepat mengemasi beberapa pakaiannya dan mengikatnya bersama bekal koinnya di dalam satu kain yang kemudian ia jadikan buntalan.

Ia lantas melepaskan _gache_nya, hingga menyisakan rambut panjangnya yang terurai hingga ke pinggang. Pun dengan cekatan ia mengikat rambutnya menggunakan _daenggi_ berwarna merah. Ia juga memakai _jangot_ hijaunya sebagai tudung kepalanya. Tak lupa ia membawa tusuk rambut dengan simbol burung merak yang merupakan warisan dari ibunya yang paling berharga.

Layaknya burung merak, ia pun ingin tampil anggun dan cantik, namun juga mampu terbang begitu tinggi menggapai cakrawala.

Ia lalu melompat keluar rumah kisaeng melalui jendela kayunya, dan sedikit mengendap untuk mengambil salah satu kuda yang memang miliknya. Niat hatinya untuk saat ini adalah pergi sejauh-jauhnya, tak peduli jika tujuannya belum pasti.

"Yak!" Kuda yang ditungganginya pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dalam setiap derap langkah yang semakin menjauhi istana, dalam setiap tetes air matanya yang diterbangkan angin, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak boleh menyesali keputusan yang telah diambilnya.

.

* * *

.

_"Putra Mahkota harus menikah terlebih dahulu sebelum menduduki takhta, dan calon Putri Mahkota yang beruntung itu adalah seorang putri dari keturunan Go, yang masih termasuk dalam keluarga Kaisar. Bahkan Yang Mulia Permaisuri juga terlahir sebagai bagian dari klan Go."_

.

_"Jika kau memang mencintainya, kau harus memantapkan hatimu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa kalian tak akan terpisahkan, apapun yang terjadi. Dengan begitu, ia tak akan menyesal telah menanggalkan takhtanya."_

_"Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena kepentingan pribadiku untuk menduduki takhta. Aku hanya putra seorang selir, dan takhta adalah satu hal yang mustahil ku dapatkan. Lagipula aku tak sedikitpun berkeinginan untuk mendudukinya. Masih banyak pangeran yang pantas untuk menggantikannya jika ia memang melepaskannya, salah satunya Pangeran Changmin, adik seibu seayahnya."_

_"Aku melakukan ini semata-mata karena kepedulian seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Aku tahu ia tak akan bahagia selain bersamamu…."_

.

.

Cinta memang tak egois. Namun Jaejoong terlupa bahwa ia berhak egois untuk memperjuangkan cintanya….

.

.

.

.

**FIN  
Dengan gajenya.**

**Rasanya sayang mau mengabaikan ide tentang gisaeng, hingga jadilah ff abal ini. Yak, ini hanya fiktif, dan maaf kalau misalnya ada bagian yang mungkin kurang sesuai dengan sejarah. Termasuk pasaran dan ringan banget nih idenya.**

**Untuk Yunho, menurut saya kurang cocok dengan jamannya kalau memakai nama panggung, jadi marga aslinya saya buat kayak semacam julukan atau gelar. Dan jangan heran kalau YunJae yang masih kanak-kanak malah terkesan lumayan dewasa, karena pada jaman itu kayaknya wajar menurut saya, bahkan para perempuannya umum dinikahkan begitu mencapai usia pubertas.**

**Oh ya, tentang sagunja, dari wiki. Untuk puisinya ngawur to the max (?), karena saya memang tidak puitis. Selain YunJae, ternyata pada numpang nama doang, dan kayaknya JJ di ff saya suka minggat deh, wkwk. **#plak

**Btw, ada yang bisa menebak siapa saja yang bicara di bagian akhir? ^^**

**Terima kasih sudah baca, terlebih bagi yang sudi memberikan feedback. Silakan meninggalkan komentar, kritik atau saran karena saya yang newbie ini masih sangat membutuhkannya.**

**Dan jika berminat membaca ff bertema serupa (wanita penghibur—bukan geisha, melainkan oiran) dengan setting Jepang (Edo period/Tokugawa jidai), dan sedikit bumbu samurai & ninja, rated M (meski gak bakal ada adegan rated MA di seluruh ff saya), silakan mampir ke akun saya yang satunya, hehe (promo?). Tapi ff itulah yang menggelitik saya untuk menulis versi Koreanya saat bingung memikirkan lanjutannya, jadi beberapa kata dikutip dari sana.** #headbang

**Hayo siapa yang ngikutin manga Naruto? Seneng deh, Sasuke udah tobat (?).**


End file.
